


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [6]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunting, Magic, Nightmares, Sleep Paralysis, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Gahyeon was not there, and yet she was everywhere.(Sequel toDon't Mourn Your Dead (Bring Them Out))





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> 6th prompt is "resurrection gone horribly wrong"
> 
> last piece of this impromptu trilogy! not sure the ending is very clear, so if it's confusing just. ask me and i'll try to explain.
> 
> enjoy!

Gahyeon was not there, and yet she was everywhere.

Yoohyeon was having trouble coping with the failed resurrection - it had never happened before. Every single time, each and every one of them rose from the dead, and Yoohyeon couldn't figure out  _why_ it had failed. They had done everything right, exactly the way they always did. They didn’t break the circle once, they spoke all the words of the incantation correctly. Was it Gahyeon herself? Was she not one of them after all? But no, it couldn’t be; she was the youngest daughter of a long line of witches, it simply was not possible for Gahyeon not to have the Gift.

Regardless of the reason, Yoohyeon missed her. Be it walking by their favorite coffee shop, seeing promos for their favorite TV shows, hearing a song Gahyeon used to love on the radio, Yoohyeon felt like there was a part of her missing.

She wasn’t the only one who was feeling Gahyeon’s absence, of course; the others were as devastated as she was, and Minji, in particular, felt like it had been her responsibility as leader of their coven, that Gahyeon’s death was on her shoulders and her shoulders alone.

Yoohyeon’s guilt was such that she could hear Gahyeon’s voice calling for her, asking for help. She was woken up several times during the nights that followed believing she heard someone gasping for air right by her ear. She also had a considerable amount of sleep paralysis episodes, where she would wake up unable to move or make a sound, eyes opening to the sight was Gahyeon above her, lying on her ceiling just as Yoohyeon was lying on her bed, arms crossed over her chest, clothes smeared with blood and dirt. Yoohyeon almost felt happy for seeing her friend again, but only almost - the fear was too strong, the sense of danger too tangible, and all the tension of staring up at Gahyeon, _dead_ and rotting on her ceiling, would culminate with Gahyeon opening her foggy eyes to stare right at Yoohyeon’s, her mouth dropping open and an impossible amount of earth falling from it, raining down on Yoohyeon and smothering her— _Burying_ her.

Then she would finally be able to move, only to sit up abruptly and find that none of it really happened.

She would sometimes look out the window at night and see Gahyeon standing under a lamppost across the street, staring right at her. She would feel followed, watched, have objects disappear and reappear at random places, experience odd electrical failures at random times, and it got to the point Yoohyeon truly believed she was being haunted.

And she wasn’t the only one.

All of them were experiencing strange happenings, which, despite not being a good thing, gave Yoohyeon the validation she needed to be sure she wasn’t going insane. They tried a séance, thinking that if they could contact Gahyeon’s spirit and apologize properly, she would find peace in the afterlife and leave them be, but no luck - Gahyeon didn’t respond to their call.

One month passed like that, with their coven going through the motions and trying to move on from their failure, while trying to fight off that haunting that, in the end, could be just a product of their collective guilt - a poltergeist, perhaps.

That night, she had a dream.

In the dream, she was going through her initiation again, waking up to darkness and little air, the smell of dirt and moisture and she wanted desperately to wake up, wanted that dream, that nightmare, to be over, but it just would not end, not until she had died once more.

Yoohyeon woke up feeling like she couldn’t breathe, rolling over on her bed so she wouldn’t end up throwing up her dinner all over her blankets. She was expecting to dry heave for a while, maybe a bit of reflux, but what came from her mouth was dark, damp earth, like she truly had just been buried and crawled her way out. She blinked, expecting it all to be just another vision, a trick of her guilty mind, but no matter how many times she blinked, pinched herself and shook her head, the pile of earth was still there - on her bedroom floor, clinging to the insides of her mouth, of the walls of her throat.

As she continued to cough, hand clutching at her chest, a pair of bare feet entered her line of vision. Confused and alarmed, Yoohyeon looked up to find fogged, dead eyes staring down at her, the face she held so dear twisted into a manic expression, a grin so evil Yoohyeon would believe her to be the Devil herself.

Before she could scream for help or run, Gahyeon - if that was Gahyeon at all - grabbed her by the hair on the crown of her head, yanking her forward before pushing her back with mighty force.

Yoohyeon’s back never hit her soft mattress, but instead wood, eyes opening to darkness and little air, the smell of dirt and moisture.

She wanted so desperately to wake up.

But she wouldn’t.

Not until she died.

Again.

Again.

And again.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
